This invention pertains to drip irrigation tubing.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a method and apparatus for securing an end of drip irrigation tubing to a connector.
Drip irrigation systems are well known in the art, particularly in the desert southwest of the United States and other arid areas. One well known system utilizes lengths of black plastic tubing. The tubing is pliable but is also somewhat rigid. Short lengths of the tubing about one inch long often are difficult to bend through a ninety degree angle without crimping the tube. The drip irrigation system also includes connectors for fastening together lengths of tubing and for attaching the end of a piece of tubing to a nozzle. Each connector typically comprises a hollow, tapered, conically shaped member. The small tapered end of the connector has an outer diameter about equal to the inner diameter of the black drip irrigation tubing. The larger end of the connector has an outer diameter greater than the inner diameter of the black drip irrigation tubing. When the end of the tubing is slid over the connector, the larger end of the connector causes the tubing to elastically expand. Such expansion of the black tubing holds the tubing on the connector and also forms a seal between the larger end of the connector and the inner cylindrical surface of the black plastic tubing.
A long existing problem associated with such a system is that, over time, the black tubing loses it elasticity, becomes loose on the connector, and eventually separates from the connector. The pressure of water in the tubing facilitates the separation of the end of the black tubing from the connector. In particular, variations in water pressure facilitate the separation of the tubing from the connector. Another important factor is the summer heat. Summer heat softens the tubing and accelerates the degradation of the tubing. This is especially the case in warm climates where summer temperatures regularly exceed 100 degrees F. Once the end of the black tubing separates from the connector, the end of the tubing can sometimes be cut off to produce a new end which has sufficient elasticity to engage sealingly the conical end of the connector. This procedure is sometimes only a short-lived fix because the elasticity of the entire length of the tubing has often degraded over time.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus which would sealingly engage the end of a drip irrigation tubing to a connector even after the tubing lost its elasticity.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved drip irrigation system.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for sealingly engaging a connector with the end of a length of drip irrigation tubing.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus of the type described which does not require tools and can be utilized by an individual with limited manual strength and dexterity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus of the type described which can be utilized repeatedly at minimal expense during the life of a connector and of a piece of drip irrigation tubing attached to the connector.